Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series of the same name. Her real name is Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino in the Japanese version). She can fly and has other magic powers. She is 14 at the beginning of the series. She hates school work and is very lazy. Despite all that, she owns a black cat named Luna. When it comes to food, she prefers to eat sweets and even she despises carrots, she holds one to see if it is not corrupted or darkened. Sometimes when she wears casual outfits, her bunned pigtails can be decorated with different colors of bows. Profile When Usagi fights evil as Sailor Moon in the beginning of the story, she is portrayed as a "reluctant heroine", who is unwilling to fight and flees from her enemies, often having to be bailed out or rescued by others, especially by Tuxedo Mask. Throughout the series, Usagi begins to develop into a mature, confident, and reliable woman, but has her crybaby moments now and then. Conception In her Sailor Scout outfit, her skirt and collar are completely blue initially. She also has two red bows: one on the bodice and another on the back. When she gains the Purity Chalice in the first place, she uses it to upgrade herself for the first time and in the process, her blue skirt becomes white with yellow and blue stripes on the edge and her back bow turns white with ribbons extending. Aditionally, her Cosmic Heart belt is added around her waist. Personality Usagi was a bit selfish and very much a crybaby, and was lazy, clumsy, and an academic underachiever. She was also a terrible cook, as shown several times during the series. She could be jealous and possessive of Mamoru, as shown in episode 136. However, it was shown that she cared very deeply for her friends and family. She was very trusting, and believed that everyone had a better nature; this could be both a character strength and a character flaw at times. She did not believe in killing innocent humans, even when they had been transformed into vicious monsters, and always sought ways to heal them instead. Over the course of the series, Usagi matured a great deal, and even though she was still prone to some childish behavior and bouts of silliness, she became a capable young woman. Powers and Abilities Fully capable of using the Silver Crystal to heal the sick and wounded, return the dead to life, and even restore the whole planet. She can also heal those who have been turned into mindless monsters with various wands and scepters. She can also use her powers in conjunction with Sailor Chibi Moon as well, making them much stronger and more effective. The same goes for the sacred Holy Grail. Transformations Phrases and Items Gallery Sailor_Moon.jpg SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon's original appearance. Sm sailormoon 05-0.jpg Princess Serena in the flowers.jpg|Princess Serena in the flowery meadow Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon doing the Tiara Magic Serena's got a carrot (not so dark).jpg|Serena checking the carrot Super Sailor Moon urging her power.jpg|Super Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal Neo Queen Serena urging her power.jpg|Neo-Queen Serena using her power Eternal Sailor Moon facing up.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon determined Usagi Crystal Design.png|Sailor Moon's new appearance. Sailor-Moon-Super-Soldiers-sailor-moon-16154583-780-591.jpg Crystal-12-17.jpg|Sailor Moon killing Evil Endymion SailorMoonREp68.PNG Serena Crying.gif Cosmos_and_Chibi_Chibi.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_26_sailor_chibi_moon_and_neo_queen_serenity.jpg|Chibiusa and Neo Queen Serenity super_sailor_moon_by_bloom2-d9woq63.png|Super Sailor Moon Render Reinaserenity.png Videos 3DO Sailor moon S Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon PC-Engne Super CD Longplay SNES Longplay 359 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Another Story (Fan Translation) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenagers Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:Titular Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Artistic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinetics Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Global Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Lethal Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Scapegoat Category:Lazy Category:Suicidal Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Empowered Category:Supporters Category:Mascots Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Spouses Category:Collector of Powers Category:Reality Warper Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Super Hero Category:Victims Category:Envious Category:The Hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Mentally Ill Category:The Messiah Category:Role Models Category:Tokusatsu Heroes